


The Bare Necessities

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Nudism, Public Nudity, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper end up spending a weekend at a naturist camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Take the next right, and it should be straight ahead a couple of miles.”

Dipper swung the car around the corner and continued down a gravel road. Mabel was riding shotgun, following a roadmap. Why she insisted on using a map and not a mobile app or GPS was beyond him. Maybe she just wanted to be useful and not just sit idle while he drove.

It was Mabel who proposed this little camping trip. The stresses of their first year at college had really taken their toll, particularly for him. Trying for an engineering major was satisfying, but the workload was immense. Mabel, on the other hand, was doing much better with her acting major. Being truly away from home for the first time didn’t help matters much. A break away from campus, and indeed the city, sounded like just what the doctor ordered.

After a time, they saw the entrance crest the horizon, an iron and wood gate arching above the road. Carved into the wood was the camp’s name, painted a deep green: Spruce Valley. On either side of the gate, a large wooden fence stretched out for several hundred yards.

“Is the whole camp enclosed, Mabel?”

“The brochure said private.”

“No kidding.”

The gravel path continued a few hundred feet before veering to the right, past a small grove of trees. Tucked within the grove was the campground’s main office inside of a small log cabin. A car and minivan sat parked in front. Dipper pulled in next to them. Silencing the engine, he and his sister climbed out and stretched their legs.

As they walked around, they heard the creak of a screen door and turned to see a man step outside the cabin. Both twins froze in their tracks. The man stepped towards them, looking very pleasant, very relaxed, and very nude. He regarded them with a smile and a nod before climbing into the car nearest Dipper and driving away into the campgrounds.

“Mabel, what the heck was that?”

“Um…someone who camped his pants off? I don’t know, it takes all kinds, I guess.”

Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but paused as the screen door creaked open again. This time, two men and two women came out, each of them just as naked. As they walked, they talked about what they planned to do, only pausing to pleasantly greet Dipper and Mabel. Mabel greeted them with a wave while Dipper gave them a tight lipped nod of his head, trying his best to keep from eying their exposed bodies.

They climbed into the minivan and drove off into the grounds, leaving a very dubious Dipper Pines.

“Mabel,” he said, “let me see that brochure.”

Without a word, she handed him the pamphlet. Dipper scanned the front for a moment before he found what he was looking for.

“Mabel, this isn’t a nature camp. It’s a _naturist_ camp.”

“Huh?” Mabel asked. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mabel, a naturist is another word for a nudist.”

“What?!”

Dipper flipped through the brochure, looking at the pictures. “Um, I think the complete lack of clothing of anyone in the brochure is a pretty good clue.”

“Well, they said it was private, so I just thought that some people really cut loose.”

Dipper eyed his sister. “In all of the pictures?”

“Maybe they just had the one roll of film?”

He shook his head. “Well, come on. Back in the car.”

“What?!” Mabel asked. “Why?”

“Mabel, we’re at a nudist camp.”

“So?”

“So? I’m not a nudist!”

“Neither am I, but why can’t we stay?”

“What if we run into someone we know?”

“If we do, they’re gonna be just as naked as everyone else. You’re not gonna be the only one naked. I’ll be naked, too. Seriously, Dipper, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Dipper started to blush a bit. “But what if I…you know…pop wood?”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, young man,” said a new voice. Dipper and Mabel jerked their heads towards the cabin. Inside the door frame stood a middle-aged man, naked apart from a ball cap atop his head. As he stepped towards the twins, they saw that the cap had the camp’s name embroidered on its face.

He extended a hand to Dipper, which he took warily. “Samuel,” he introduced himself. “We typically only go by first or nicknames. I run this camp.”

“Dipper,” Dipper replied. “And this is my twin sister, Mabel.” She waved good naturedly.

Samuel smiled at the two of them. “I apologize. I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation. So this is your first time at a naturist camp?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dipper said, the redness creeping back into his cheeks. “We thought this was just a regular campground.”

“Well, we’re really no different from other campgrounds. Our visitors enjoy all the same activities: swimming, hiking, campfires, and the like. We just enjoy them without clothes.”

Dipper simply nodded his head. “What were you saying about not worrying about…well, you know?”

“A lot of people think that naturism is about sex. It’s not. We simply believe that clothing keeps us from being more in tune with nature. When you allow yourself to forget that you’re nude and just enjoy yourself and the company of others, you shouldn’t experience any arousal. Again, we’re really just like any other social gathering, only no clothes. If you do start to become aroused, try to avoid calling attention to it. Simply cover yourself until it goes away. Do you have towels?”

“Yes,” Dipper answered.

“You’ll want to carry them with you to sit on. Simple courtesy. And if you go swimming, have two towels; one to sit on and one to dry yourself. In all the time I’ve run this camp, though, it’s never really been an issue with our campers.”

“See?” Mabel said. “And I’ll be right there with you, too. Come on, Dip. You and I both know we could use a break from everything. Would it really be so bad to spend it here?”

Dipper looked back and forth between Samuel and his sister. Mabel turned up the pressure by giving him her puppy eyes. He sighed. “I guess not. Okay, I’ll give it a try for today. But if I can’t do it by tomorrow morning we go find a hotel for the rest of the weekend.”

Mabel pumped her fist in the air. “Deal!”

“Wonderful!” Samuel said. “Well now that you’ve decided, come on into the office and get yourself checked in.”

Dipper made to follow, but stopped. “Um, do we need to...disrobe…now?”

Samuel chuckled. “You saw the last few folks come out, didn’t you? Some of our regulars stop as soon as they turn onto the gravel and strip down so they arrive already nude. Others do so once they pull up to the office. You can wait until after you’ve got your tent set up. After that, we ask that you stay nude while out in the open, unless the weather requires otherwise. Shoes and hats are permitted, but not required. There are a few other rules; again, just simple courtesy. I’ll give you a leaflet that lay those out.”

Samuel led the twins inside the office, got them checked in, provided them with a map and leaflet, and waved as they drove into the grounds.

As Dipper drove through the campground, they passed by several more campers. Each one smiled and waved as they went. He couldn’t help but notice their good nature, and he found himself grinning and waving back, in spite of his misgivings. _Maybe this won’t be so bad._

He glanced over to his sister, who was her typical bubbly self. She was right, of course. They really did need a break from everything. And the camp was private. Who cares if he has to go nude all weekend with his sister…

_Wait a second._

In all of his consternation, he somehow skipped over that little detail. Suddenly all that new found self-assuredness left him. Maybe he could handle being naked around people he’d likely never see again, but around his own sister? Not only that, but she would naked, too. She rarely passed up a chance to poke fun at him, even if it was never malicious. Would she let him live this down?

As if on cue, Mabel turned to look at him. The warmth of her smile helped to dispel some of his insecurity.

“Don’t worry, bro-bro,” she said. “I got your back this weekend.”

He gave her a wan smile of his own. “Thanks, Mabes. I might need it.”

“You can do it. I believe in you.”

Soon, they came upon their campsite, situated atop a small ridge which gave them a wide view of the grounds. On either side, tents were already in place. Their occupants were nowhere to be seen, though. The twins climbed out of the car and Mabel gazed out across the vista.

“Look at this place, Dip!” she said in awe. “It’s so beautiful!”

He looked around. From here, they could see a lake, already populated with swimmers and sunbathers. Out on the water, he spied some inner tubes and pedal boats. Off to his right, he noticed what looked like a nature trail winding towards a dense wooded area.

“Well, let’s get the tent set up, shall we?” he asked before moving to the trunk of the car. Working together, they got their tent set up in a matter of minutes. Standing before their handiwork, Dipper extended an upraised hand, which Mabel high-fived. Slowly, he dropped his hand back down.

_Now the moment of truth…_

Mabel turned to look at him. “You ready, Dip?”

He kept his gaze at the tent. “Honestly? I don’t think so.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just remember: I’m here with you, and everyone else is going to be naked, too.”

Dipper nodded his head. It was easy enough in theory. In practice was another matter. Still, he had agreed to give it a shot. He reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. As he folded it, he caught sight of Mabel doing the same thing.

Before he knew what he was doing, his eyes briefly wandered down her torso, noting how smooth her skin was. He wondered, not for the first time, what her secret was. How did she keep her skin looking so lovely, while he had had to contend with acne and some stray hairs. As her hands reached back to unclasp her bra, he realized that he was almost ogling his sister and wrenched his eyes back to his own undressing.

He knelt down and removed his shoes and socks, then stood and undid his belt and fly. He let his pants fall to the ground and stepped out of the legs. After folding them and his socks, he paused to steel himself. _Alright, Dipper. This is it._ He slid his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and, before he could have second thoughts, pushed them down his legs in one quick motion. He stood there, frozen, for a long moment, and let the situation sink in. He took a deep breath and felt the warm summer air touch parts of his body that it usually didn’t get to feel. It felt…nice, actually.

“You holdin’ up over there, Dip?” Mabel asked. He looked over to his sister, who was also completely nude. Instinctively, his eyes looked her over, but he kept himself from accidentally ogling her again. Another wonder of hers, he noted, was how she managed to keep such a trim figure with all the sugar she ingested day in and day out. Not to say he was out of shape, but he always felt he had to work hard all through puberty for his tone while she seemed to sail through it with no problem.

 _Tell me your secrets,_ he thought with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” he answered, “surprisingly well, I think.”

She grinned. “Told you you could do it.”

A moment later, they heard a crunch behind them. They turned to find a trio of campers approaching them on foot, a man and two women. Like everyone else, they smiled at the twins as they neared.

“Hello there,” one of the women, a brunette wearing a sunhat and sunglasses, said. “Haven’t seen you here before. Did you transfer here from another camp?”

“Actually,” Mabel answered, “this is our first time at a camp like this.”

“Oh, you’re newcomers?” the second woman, a blonde, asked. “So you’re making the jump from home nudity to social nudity?”

“Uh,” Dipper said, his blush returning, “more like the jump from non-nudity to social nudity.”

The trio gaped at him. “Wow, you’re _really_ newcomers, aren’t you?” the blonde said. She reached out a hand to Dipper. “I’m Susan, and this is my husband, Derek.” Dipper shook her hand, then Derek’s.

The brunette approached, her own hand outstretched. “I’m Carol.”

“Dipper,” he replied as he shook her hand.

“And I’m Mabel,” his sister added as she shook their hands.

“’Dipper?’” Derek asked. “Is that a nickname?”

Dipper nodded before pushing up the bangs of his hair, revealing his birthmark.

“Well I’ll be,” Derek said. “If that don’t beat all.”

“So where are you folks staked out at?” Mabel asked.

“Actually, we’re on either side of you,” Carol said. “That tent’s mine.” She pointed towards the site to Dipper’s right, where a green single was standing.

“And we’re over there,” Susan said, nodding towards a larger, grey tent.

“If you’ll pardon the pun, it looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Derek said with a hearty laugh. His wife pursed her lips at him and playfully swatted his shoulder.

“You’ll have to excuse my husband,” Susan said. “He thinks he’s a comedian.”

Dipper and Mabel both chuckled before Mabel turned to her brother. “So what do you say, Dip? Shall we take a look around?”

“Sure,” he replied. “It was nice meeting you all. I gotta say, everyone’s been really friendly so far.”

“We’re glad you feel that way,” Carol said. “We want everyone to feel welcome.”

“Thank you. Being a complete newb, that means a lot.”

The twins shook hands with all three before donning their shoes, draping towels over their shoulders, and setting off down the path the trio had come up on.

“Congratulations, bro-seph,” Mabel said. “You survived your first nude conversation.”

“Heh, yeah,” he said, surprised at himself. “I did, didn’t I?” He risked a glance down at himself and was pleased to find that his nether regions were behaving.

They spent the better part of the day exploring the grounds. The path wound down the ridge and took them near the lake. The beach was a bit crowded, so they decided to come by early the next day. From there, the path led around the perimeter of the lake, with outlet paths branching out at various points toward individual campsites.

At the far end, they came upon a small grove of apple trees. Baskets of apples sat in the shade of one of the larger trees, a wooden sign inviting people to help themselves. They each took an apple, munching them as they made their way back towards their site.

Each person they passed greeted them with a smile. Dipper found himself feeling more and more at ease. Samuel had been absolutely right. In fact, Dipper had often forgotten that they were all nude in the first place.

Mabel lightly bapped his shoulder. “I knew you could do it, Dipper.”

He looked at her and smiled. “Thanks, Mabel.”

As they neared their camp, they heard the telltale snap and crackle of a campfire. They stepped around their tent to find Derek, Susan, and Carol gathered around a firepit, roasting hot dogs over the flames.

“Hi!” Mabel called.

“Hi yourself,” Derek replied. “Get a good lay of the land, did you?”

“We think so. We’re gonna try to hit the lake early tomorrow. Beat the crowd.”

“Oh, the lake’s always a popular spot,” Carol said. “We keep telling Samuel he should build some more docks around it so the beach doesn’t get so crowded. But he never listens.”

“But hey, you’re just in time,” Susan said. “Have a seat and help yourselves to some hot dogs.”

“Don’t mind if we do,” Mabel replied.

“Thank you,” Dipper added.

They draped their towels on a log and sat. Susan handed them each a campfire fork while Carol held out a package of hot dogs. After spearing their franks, they held them over the open flames until they were just the way they liked them: Dipper’s lightly seared, Mabel’s blackened.

As they sat and visited, the sun slowly set in the west. Once the last vestiges of sunlight had slipped away, Derek set his fork aside and looked at the twins gravely.

“I think it’s time I filled you in on some of the history of these parts. Mind you, it ain’t exactly pretty.”

Both Dipper and Mabel looked at him, intrigued.

“See, this wasn’t always a camp. Up until about fifty years ago, there used to be a prison a few miles north of here. Most of it’s been demolished, but a few of the guard towers still stand. It was surrounded by a dense wood, and this land used to be a part of that wood.

“About a year or so before the prison was shut down, one prisoner escaped. He’d spent months observing the delivery trucks, and he found an opening. In the split second that no one was looking, he hopped onto the back of a truck and slipped out the front gate. He wasn’t too well hidden, though, because he was spotted just as the truck cleared the fence. As soon as the siren sounded, he was on the ground and legging it into the trees.

“The guards chased him through the woods for hours, bloodhounds following his scent. But all at once, the hounds lost the trail. They not only lost his scent, but there were no footprints or anything. They kept the search on till morning, but there was simply no sign of the escapee. He was never seen again. Most folks think he managed to give them all the slip and is living out his twilight years down in Florida or Mexico. But others think he’s still lost in the woods, wandering around in search of freedom.”

Derek looked at the twins. Mabel stared at him, enraptured. Dipper, though, gave him a knowing smirk.

“What, you think you can do better?” Derek asked. He gestured as if to say, be my guest.

Dipper cleared his throat. “Alright, what I’m going to tell you, you’re not going to believe. But I swear on my great-uncle’s soul that this is absolutely true. I know because it happened to us.

“When we were twelve, Mabel and I were sent to live with our great-uncle, Stan, in a town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. And let me tell you, if you think you’ve seen weird stuff before, spend a little time in Gravity Falls. They will put all of it to shame.

“Anyway, late one evening, I was practicing my sousaphone out by the lake.”

“Why out by the lake?” Carol asked.

“Grunkle Stan’s rule,” Mabel said. “No annoying musical instruments in the house.”

“As I’m playing, I spotted an enormous tooth sticking out of the sand. It was almost three times as tall as Mabel or I were at the time. It looked like a human’s only gigantic. I decided to find out where it came from.

“We started our search the next day at the local bait shop. The owner claimed to have no knowledge of any tooth. But when I said that I was thinking of paddling out on the lake that night, he said a peculiar thing:

“’Bit of friendly advice, boy. You see bubbles on that lake, run!’ When I asked why, he refused to say anymore.

“That night, I went out to the lake, bringing Mabel as backup.”

“And I brought Bear-o, my adorable childhood puppet!”

“Bear-o was so creepy.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“Oh, yes he was. Anyway, I insisted that we leave Bear-o behind and we rowed out onto the lake. Following what the shop owner said, we kept our eyes open for bubbles. We looked about the lake when Mabel spotted them. There were bubbles on the surface of the lake near what appeared to be a small island.

“Before we could investigate further, there was a loud noise and the water jerked underneath us. ‘What’s happening?’ I asked.

“’It doesn’t matter!’ Mabel cried, gripping her oar in both hands. ‘Row, row, row!’

“I sat down and began rowing with Mabel. Suddenly there was the sound of something breaking through the water, followed by a voice. I’m not sure exactly what the voice said, but I think it was this:

“‘HHAAAAR! Ynitsed ruoy retne! Nerdlihc, htuom ym retne! Rebmuls ym morf em nekowa evah uoy!’

“I looked back to see that the island wasn’t an island at all. It was a gigantic floating head.

“And it was coming for Mabel and me.

“’Keep rowing!’ I shouted. ‘Keep rowing!’

“The head tried to eat our boat, but Mabel and I managed to escape just in time. It lost another of its teeth in the process before sinking back into the lake. We never went out on that lake again.”

Dipper looked at everyone’s face. All three of their new friends stared at him, open-mouthed. He stood and gave them all a bow. “And with that, ladies and gentleman, I bid you all a good night.” He and Mabel picked up their towels and walked towards their car.

“Great storytelling, Dip.”

“Thanks. Do you think I overdid it a bit?”

“Heck no! That’s what campfire stories are all about!”

Dipper opened the driver’s side door and popped the trunk. In the trunk, he grabbed their camping lantern and clicked it on, then reached for the tote with their bedding. Removing the lid, he looked inside and paused.

“Um, Mabel,” he said, “there’s only one air mattress in here.”

“What?” Mabel asked. “That can’t be right.” She walked up beside him and looked as Dipper dug through the tote. Not only was there only one mattress, but there was only one set of sheets, as well.

“Whoopsie,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, we can share, can’t we?”

Dipper let his breath out. “Yeah, I suppose we can.” He took out the mattress and pump and within minutes, it was inflated and in place. While Mabel spread the sheets out, he reached for his suitcase.

“Hey, Dip,” she said when she caught sight of him, “what’re you doing?”

“We don’t have to go naked inside the tent. No one’s gonna see.”

“Well…yeah, but why bother? You’re only gonna have to undress again in the morning.”

Dipper considered. She had a point; it was a bit unnecessary. He’d made it this far. What’s a couple nights of sleeping nude? With a simple not, he put the suitcase back in the trunk and closed it.

He stepped into the tent. Mabel had already claimed her side of the mattress. He stepped around to the other side and turned down the sheet. He climbed into bed and once comfortable, he turned to face his sister.

“Thanks for all your help today, Mabel.”

“I didn’t do all that much.”

“No, you did more than you think. You were right there with me the whole time and you didn’t tease me.”

She looked at him, appalled. “Why would I tease you?”

“You always used to tease me about my voice, about you being the ‘alpha twin,’ my overall awkwardness…”

“Dipper, teasing over little things is one thing, but for having to go nude for a whole weekend? I know it was a big step for you to take.” She held out her hand, which he took in his. “I’m really proud of you, Dip.”

“Thank you, Mabel.” He slowly released her hand, shifted himself around and, turning off the lantern, closed his eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_His hand curls itself around her form, pulling her close to him. Their bare bodies press together. He feels the smoothness of her skin, the warmth of her body. He wishes they could stay that way forever. He buries his nose in her hair and breathes in her scent. She shifts her position ever so slighty…_

_And then he wakes._

Dipper blinked in the pre-dawn darkness. He looked around, unsure of his surroundings. He remembered dreaming that he was lying with a beautiful girl. He tried to pull up her face from his memory, but failed. All he could recall was their bodies entwined and the scent of her hair. The smell was so strong, he could have sworn he could still smell it even now.

 _Hang on. I_ can _smell it._

Waking a bit more, Dipper became aware that he wasn’t alone. In fact, he was pressed up against this other person, their tresses just under his nostrils. _Oh, so that’s what it was._ He inhaled and pulled in a whiff of strawberries and kiwis.

_Wait. I know that smell._

He looked at their hair and confirmed that it was his sister.

_Mabel? Why are we in the same bed?_

Just then, he heard a gust of wind. He looked up and saw the walls of the room ripple in the breeze.

_Oh, that’s right. We’re camping and Mabel only packed the one mattress._

Along with that realization came another which stopped his breath.

_We’re at a nudist camp._

_And we both went to bed naked._

Now fully awake, his awareness brought the final surprise of the morning. He wasn’t just laying close to his nude sister. He was right up against her back. He could feel her bare bottom against his groin. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, his left arm was wrapped around her.

And his hand was gently squeezing her right breast.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God…_

Dipper held perfectly still, his eyes glued to his twin’s movements for any sign she was awake. The last thing he needed now was for Mabel to wake up to find her own brother spooning and groping her. After several seconds of pure stillness, he decided that she was still asleep and softly let out his breath.

With all the care of diffusing a bomb, he slowly and gradually released his hold on Mabel’s boob. He tried not to think about how nice it felt, mentally kicking himself for even letting the idea enter his head in the first place.

Once he brought his hand back around, he turned his attention to his lower half. As luck would have it, he’d managed to position himself squarely against his sister’s butt, with his morning wood nestled right in between Mabel’s cheeks. The instant he saw that fact, he felt his erection involuntarily twitch. He froze again, waiting another several seconds before carefully inching himself back along the air mattress.

_Easy does it, Dipper. Nice and slow._

Little by little, Dipper put distance between himself and his twin. As he got about halfway across the mattress, he heard Mabel shift her weight and froze once more. She yawned and stretched her arms out for a long moment before turning around to look at him.

“Good morning, Dip,” she said, seemingly unaware of what had occurred.

Dipper hoped she couldn’t see him blushing in the dark. “Good morning.”

“D’ya sleep well?”

“Umm…” he started, unsure how to respond. “Y-yeah.”

“Me, too. I had a really nice dream.”

Dipper hesitated. “Y-yeah?”

Mabel nodded. “I dreamed I was curled up next to the man of my dreams.” She giggled. “Now that I think about it, that’s literally what he was. Anyway, he curled up next to me and held me close. Really, all we did was just lie there, but it felt so wonderful.”

He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Um, did you happen to see who this ‘man of your dreams’ was?”

She sighed. “Noooo. I woke up before I could see his face. I wonder if it was anyone I know.”

Dipper coughed. “Well, it was only a dream.”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” She threw the sheet off of herself and stood up, giving Dipper a clear view of her butt. Instantly, he thought back to his penis pressing against her and felt himself harden again. “I’m gonna go shower,” she said, grabbing a towel before unzipping the flap and stepping into the open air.

Dipper sat in silence for a moment until he heard the zipper close before lifting the bed sheet and looking down at this crotch. His erection stared up at him. _Damn it,_ he thought. He spent a few moments trying to will it back down, even going so far as to picture Stan, but the image of Mabel’s posterior and the feeling of her soft skin against his kept overpowering his thoughts. His hard on continued to taunt him.

Defeated, and knowing that his sister couldn’t come back from her shower and find him like this, he reluctantly took hold of his erection and began to stroke himself. _This is wrong. This is_ so _wrong._ Before he could stop himself, his mind began to replay the moment he realized he’d been spooning Mabel, how soft and squishy her breast felt in his hand and how, in the brief moment before he began to panic, it somehow felt…right.

It didn’t take him very long before he began to spasm and he came onto his lap. He looked down at the mess he had made of himself and felt a pit form in his stomach. _You’re sick, Dipper Pines. You are fucking sick._ Luckily, it had the desired effect and his manhood slowly went flaccid.

But now, he had another problem. He didn’t have anything to wipe himself up with. He couldn’t use his towel without possibly leaving a stain. He scooped his seed up in his hand, careful to get every trace of it. Once he’d collected it all, he was left with the question of what to do with it. _I could just lick it off and swallow it…but I’m not that desperate._ Instead, he grabbed his towel with his free hand and keeping his full hand carefully cupped, unzipped the flap.

He poked his head out, looking if the coast was clear. Seeing no sign of either Mabel or their neighbors, he stepped into the cool morning breeze. The wind had an instant effect on him, bringing his penis further under control. _Now why didn’t you just do that instead?_ he asked himself. _Not only are you sick, Dipper Pines, but an idiot as well._

Rather than dwell on his poor choice of action, he continued on towards the shower station, pausing to grab the shampoo and body wash from his luggage. Inside the showers, only a couple of the stalls were in use so he wasn’t stuck waiting with cum congealing in his hand. After locking the door and starting the spray, he spent a few minutes washing away the evidence of his deed, feeling another pang of guilt as he did so.

Once that was done, he stepped underneath the spray and let the water wash down him. As he took the shampoo and lathered up his hair, he wished he could just as easily wash away the shame he felt. How could he face Mabel after what he’d done? He felt as if he’d betrayed her. What would she think if she found out that he’d jerked off to her?

A moment later, he heard a knock on the stall door, jolting him from his thoughts. “Dipper?” Mabel’s voice called.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Just making sure. You weren’t back in the tent. Don’t forget, we were gonna hit the lake early today.”

That’s right. He still had two more days of this to go through. He couldn’t claim he couldn’t handle it, not after how well the day before went. Mabel would certainly question him. He couldn’t feign illness, either. Even if he’d succeeded in convincing her, she’d almost certainly stick close to him to look after him. There was really nothing else for it, but to try and soldier on.

“Dipper?” her voice called again.

“Sorry,” he said, trying to cover, “I was just thinking…that maybe we could also try and get one of those pedal boats a little later.”

“Hey, yeah! Great idea, bro-tastrophe!”

Dipper couldn’t help but snort at that. “’Bro-tastrophe?’ I think you’re reaching the bottom of the bottle with the nicknames.”

“Never!” Mabel cried. “I’ll wait for you at the tent.”

“Okay.” He waited a moment before resuming his shower. He could do this, he decided as he soaped up his body. It was only for two more days. Surely, he could keep himself under control for that long. He just hoped what happened during the night didn’t repeat itself. He thanked his lucky stars that Mabel hadn’t been awake. He could just imagine all the horrible things she would have called him. And considering what he’d done while he was alone in the tent, she wouldn’t be far off the mark.

He rinsed himself off and shut off the water. After one last check to make sure his equipment wasn’t going to cause a scene, he stepped out of the stall and dried himself off. Outside, the sun had started to rise. He crossed back to their tent, where Mabel was leaning back against the hood of their car. He kept his eyes firmly in place looking straight ahead. He wasn’t going to take a chance this morning.

“Ready to go, bro?” Mabel asked as he neared her.

“One second,” he replied, returning his shampoo and body wash to his luggage and grabbing a dry towel and a can of sunscreen. He sprayed a liberal amount onto himself before handing it over to Mabel. With both towels in hand, he waited for his sister to finish spraying herself. “Alright, let’s go.”

They walked down the path towards the lake. They had picked an excellent time. Many of the campers were still asleep, so the beach was virtually empty. They laid out their towels and sat down, watching the sky change colors as the sun rose higher. Gradually, more and more people trickled onto the beach and several took to swimming out in the water.

Mabel suddenly grabbed Dipper’s hand and stood, pulling him with her. “Come on,” she said, “let’s go swimming.” They kicked off their shoes and began to walk to the water, only for Mabel to break into a sprint, shouting, “Last one in’s a rotten egg!”

Dipper reacted quickly, putting on a burst of speed and quickly closing the gap between him and Mabel. However, a split second before he would have overtaken her, she hit the waves and swam out a few lengths. She stopped only to turn around and pump her fists into the air. “Alpha twin! Alpha twin!” she crowed.

Dipper responded by swinging his arm, sending a wave of water into her face. She in turn splashed him back and the two of them descended into a splash war for several moments before breaking up into giggling.

“Hey,” a voice said from behind Dipper. They turned to see a group of six people looking their way. Dipper guessed they were around the same age as he and Mabel. “We were about to play some Chicken Fight,” one of the males said. “You wanna join us?”

“Sure!” Mabel answered before Dipper could even think about it. The next thing he knew, she was climbing up onto his shoulders. “Onward, mighty steed!” she said, pointing toward the other players. He waded his way to the group as they climbed into position, trying his best not to think about what was pressing up against the back of his neck.

Their first opponents were the boy who invited them and another boy, who Dipper guessed was possibly his brother. They advanced quickly, the attacker’s arms outstretched. Mabel ducked, inadvertently blocking Dipper’s line of sight with her breasts. He felt the blush begin to creep back into his cheeks, hoping that everyone thought it was simple exertion on his part. A moment later, she locked hands with the other team and it became a game of push-and-pull.

Mabel shifted her weight slightly and Dipper felt something tickle his neck. He knew it could only be one thing. He tried to take a step forward but brought his foot down atop the other. Their opponents saw him wobble and pressed the attack, successfully tipping the two of them over. Mabel fell away with a loud splash.

“Ohhh!” the others cried.

“Nice try,” the first boy said after they had resurfaced. “Wanna try again?”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, not exactly eager to feel his twin sister’s privates accidentally tickle him there again. He managed to get out, “Uh…” before Mabel chimed in.

“No, thanks,” she said. “We were gonna go grab a pedal boat and ride for a bit. Right, Dip?”

“Huh?” he said, confused. “Oh. Yeah, that’s right.”

“Cool. Well, if you want to join in again later, we’ll be around.”

They said good-bye to the group and swam back to shore, where a few boats sat vacant. After a brief conversation with the handler, the twins were seated in the boat and began pedaling out into the lake. The entire time, Dipper kept his eyes locked on the scenery and the lake. Gradually, the sounds of the other beachgoers faded to a murmur and he was once again able to bring his train of thought back under control.

“You okay over there, Dipper?” Mabel asked him. “You’ve seemed a bit off today.”

Dipper started. _Crap! She knows something’s up._ “Yeah, I’m alright,” he lied. “Just still taking it a bit at a time is all.”

“Well, don’t forget that I’m here for you, Dip. Don’t be afraid to talk to me.”

 _Yeah…_ he thought. _Like I’m seriously going to tell you that I’d groped you in your sleep. Yeah, it was an accident, but masturbating afterward certainly wasn’t._

“I know, Mabel. Thanks.” He risked a glance over to his sister and gave her a weak smile.

They spent the next hour or so pedaling around the lake. Dipper slowly began to relax again, closing his eyes and simply basking in the sounds around him, the steady churning of the water by the paddles, the warm breeze blowing over his bare body, the various birds chirping and twittering overhead.

Eventually, his stomach began to rumble, loud enough for his sister to hear. She couldn’t contain her amusement, suddenly bursting into laughter. Despite being a bit red-faced about it, Dipper joined in as they steered the boat back to shore.

“Hey,” Mabel said as they climbed out and pushed the boat onto the sand, “why don’t we go back to that apple grove and get some more apples?”

Dipper grinned. “Okay.”

They started along the path as it wrapped around the lake until they reached the turn off for the grove. As they took the turn, they suddenly heard a gasp from up ahead. They looked just in time to see a head of blond hair turn and run away from them at top speed.

“Who was that?” Dipper asked.

“I don’t know,” Mabel said, “but do you think they were in trouble?”

“Shall we go after them?”

“Yeah, maybe they need help.”

They sprinted off after the mystery blond down the path, following an offshoot which led to an area they hadn’t explored yet. The trees grew in a bit tighter in this area, the branches growing closer to head height and extending out over the path. Dipper and Mabel kept their heads down as they ran, but up ahead they saw the blond’s head suddenly tip backward as she struck a low hanging branch and she tumbled to the ground.

They picked up their speed and quickly reached her prone form. Mabel knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she said in answer, curling up into the fetal position. Mabel looked at Dipper, confused. Dipper returned her look.

“What are you two doing here?” she asked them. “No one I know is supposed to be here.”

The twins looked at each other again. They recognized her voice. It had been a couple of years, but there was no mistaking it.

“Pacifica?” Mabel asked.

Pacifica Northwest responded by bursting into tears, turning her face away from the twins. Mabel instinctively began rubbing her back. “Shh, shh,” she said, “it’s alright, Paz.”

“But I don’t understand. I made sure to find a place where no one would know me. Why are you here, too?”

Dipper knelt down beside his sister. “Mabel made a mistake. We thought this was just a regular campground until we got here. But she convinced me to give it a try anyway.”

Pacifica’s eyes peeked up to look at them. “You mean…this is your first time, too?”

Dipper nodded. “And for my first time, I think I’m handling it pretty well. So I know you can, too. So what if you’re naked. We are, too.”

His words seemed to have their desired effect. Pacifica slowly turned her head to look directly at Dipper and Mabel. Neither of them made a move to cover themselves. Slowly, a tiny smile perked up the corners of her mouth. “Thank you,” she said before moving to stand.

Mabel kept a hand on her shoulder as they stood up before moving to check on Pacifica’s forehead. “Doesn’t look like you hit your head too bad. You might have a bit of a lump, though.”

“I’ll be alright.”

“So why are you here? You said this was your first time.”

“Well,” Pacifica began, “it’s…actually, it’s just my first time at a camp or resort.”

“You mean you were a…” Mabel turned to her brother. “What was it Susan called it? A home nudist?”

Pacifica nodded. “Sort of. My parents would never tolerate anyone walking around the mansion without so much as a bathrobe, not even their daughter. But in my room, I can do what I want and be myself. But sometimes, when they’re away on a business trip or one of their many vacations to Martha’s Vineyard or wherever, I’d venture around the mansion a bit, and once or twice, even out on the grounds.

“Well, eventually one of the servants blabbed to my father, who told me that such conduct was unbecoming of the Northwest family name.” She said that last with a bite of venom to her voice. They were all well aware just what was done in the Northwest family name. “He told me that if I was going to insist on behaving this way then I had to find someplace where no one would know who I was. It wasn’t exactly easy, being a Northwest, but I managed to find this place. It was out of the way, and far enough away from Gravity Falls that I was sure I wouldn’t see anyone I knew. But I guess I was wrong, wasn’t I?”

“Aw, it wasn’t your fault,” Mabel said. “I wouldn’t have thought we’d run into someone we knew, either.”

“But hey,” Dipper said, “as long as we’ve found each other, would you like to come to our campsite and have lunch with us?”

“Wait,” Pacifica said. “Are you going to serve me common food? Like hot dogs and potato chips?”

“Yup!” Mabel chirped. “And we brought some ears of sweet corn to roast.”

Pacifica’s mouth spread into a wide grin. “Sounds delicious.”

Dipper and Mabel led their friend back to their tent, where they again found their neighbors sitting and visiting.

“You get to the lake?” Derek asked.

“You best believe it,” Mabel said.

“That’s good,” Carol said. “Who’s your friend?” Pacifica winced slightly.

“This is Paz,” Dipper said, covering for her. “We met her on the way to the apple grove.”

“Always good to make new friends,” Derek said. “I take it you’re back for some lunch?”

“Yup,” Mabel said. “We don’t suppose you have some extra firewood.”

Derek smiled. “I always get an extra bundle or two, just in case. It’s all by the pit. Matches, too. Help yourselves.”

“Thanks,” Dipper said, saying their good-byes. They stepped around their tents and the girls laid out their towels while Dipper grabbed a few logs and got the fire started. Once the flames caught, Dipper stepped back around to the car and opened the trunk for his cooler. It occurred to him that running into Pacifica had managed to push his earlier thoughts out of his head.

_Come on, Dip, don’t go back there now. Focus._

With some effort, he managed to push his thoughts back down and with the cooler in hand, returned to his sister and friend. As they cooked their food, Pacifica filled them in on her life.

“Ever since the night of that party,” she said, “I started taking a closer look at my father’s business dealings. As much as he might not like it, I’m still next in line to take over when he retires. Or sooner, if I can come up with a way to buy him out. I found a few shady deals in the books that would make your toes curl. First thing I do when I take over is put an end to it. I will not have the people of the town use the name Northwest as a curse word.”

“Good for you!” Mabel said.

“What about you guys? You’re both in college now, right?”

“Mm-hmm,” Dipper hummed as he swallowed a mouthful of hot dog. “I’m in the engineering program and Mabel’s a theater major.”

“Theater! How apt. Have you been in any productions yet?”

“Not on stage. I’ve been helping in the costume department this year, but they’re holding auditions for _The Importance of Being Earnest_ when classes restart.”

“I think she’d make a perfect Lady Bracknell, don’t you?” Dipper teased, drawing a hearty laugh from Pacifica.

“I don’t care,” Mabel said, sticking her tongue out at her. “A part’s a part.”

“That’s right,” Pacifica added. “Well, if you get cast in anything, let me know. I’ll make a point to come see it.”

The conversation soon turned into small talk as their plates emptied. At last, Pacifica stood.

“Thank you for the meal,” she said. “I think I’m gonna take the afternoon and explore the camp a bit.”

“Okay,” Dipper said. “There’s an apple grove near where we ran into you. The apples are free, so be sure to check it out.”

“And if you want to go swimming, get to the lake early,” Mabel added.

“Good to know,” Pacifica said. “Make sure you come see me before you leave. My site’s down the path you chased me down.”

“Promise,” Mabel said.

After saying their good-byes, Pacifica walked away, leaving the twins alone by the campfire. An awkward silence soon fell as Dipper realized he was alone with his sister once again. Abruptly, he stood up.

“I think I’m, uh…gonna take a nap.”

Mabel looked at him, concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah!” he replied, a little too quickly. “Just…you know, the early start we had today and all that. Can you douse the fire when you’re done?”

“S-sure.” Mabel looked like she was about to say something more, but stopped short. Dipper turned and made his way to the front of the tent. Inside, he crawled under the sheet, crowding himself toward the edge of his side, just in case. Fairly certain that he had done all he could, he closed his eyes and dozed off.

He was woken by the sound of Mabel crawling under the sheet with him. _Hmm. Maybe she decided to take a nap, too._ However, then he felt her scoot up right behind him, her arm reaching around and gripping his chest. Her breasts poked into his back.

“Mabel? What are you doing?”

“I know why you’ve been acting weird today. Well…weirder than usual.”

“Wha-what are you talking about?”

“I woke up before you did this morning.”

Dipper’s heart stopped.

“I felt you curl up behind me.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…_

“And I liked it.”

_…Wait…What?_

“I’ve always felt safe with you around. You were always there for me. No matter what we faced. I always knew everything would work out. You’re my hero, Dipper. And…well…I guess I’ve sort of fallen for you.”

“Mabel…are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

In response, Dipper felt her lips gently kiss the back of his neck. “Yes. I love you, Dipper. And not in the usual brother/sister way.”

Dipper spun around to look at his sister. _She…loves me? Like, LOVE love?_ “But…we’re twins, Mabel. We’re not supposed to feel attracted to each other.”

“I know, Dipper. But I know what my heart is telling me.”

He looked into her eyes. Multiple questions and thoughts came crashing into his mind, each overlapping the next. Through it all, he kept his gaze fixed on her eyes, how honest and open they looked.

“Dipper?” she asked, pulling him out of his mental traffic jam.

“I…I need to think about this.” He quickly threw the sheet off and stood, making a beeline for the flap.

“Dipper?” Mabel asked, making to stand herself. He stopped her with a gesture.

“No, please don’t get up. I’m just gonna take a walk.”

Meekly, Mabel sat back down. “Okay.” The fear on her face was palpable. Dipper gave her a weak grin to try and tell her that he wasn’t mad. Then he was outside and walking down the path, not even bothering to wave to Derek and the others.

 _Mabel loves me._ That one thought kept repeating itself in his head. Each time, though, he failed to come up with an adequate response. He hadn’t felt so lost for words since Wendy Corduroy. Before he knew it, he found himself in the apple grove.

”Dipper?”

Pulled from his reverie, he looked up to see Pacifica striding towards him, apple in hand. “What are you doing here? Where’s Mabel?”

“I, uh, needed some fresh air. She’s back at the tent.”

Pacifica crossed her arms in front of her bare chest. “Alright, spill it. What happened?”

“What?”

“When I left you guys, you were all smiles. Now I see you, alone, wandering around as though you’re pondering the meaning of the universe. What happened between then and now?”

Dipper looked at his friend, who gave him a determined look. _Oh, man. How do I explain this?_

“Pacifica,” he started, trying to find the words, “what would you do if you learned something unexpected about someone?”

Pacifica arched an eyebrow at him. “Good or bad?”

He considered. “Maybe a bit of both.”

She thought a moment, and then realization seemed to dawn on her features. “She told you, didn’t she?”

“Told me what?”

“That she has the hots for you.”

Dipper stumbled. “How do you know that?!”

“I didn’t, not for certain. But I suspected.”

“Wha…buh…how…”

Pacifica laughed. “Chill out before you burst your brain. Seriously, how could you not see it? You only have to see how she looks at you. I saw it during lunch. Come on, you’re at a nudist camp and she didn’t poke fun at you once.”

Dipper thought back. It was true, she hadn’t. In fact, she was incredibly happy that he’d decided to go along with their stay here. “But she and I are twins. That’s just not allowed.”

“That’s right,” Pacifica agreed. “She’s sick for even having such a thought. It’s disgusting! She’s a degenerate! You should just disown her.”

“Don’t you dare talk that way about my sister!” Dipper snapped, surprising even himself.

Pacifica grinned knowingly. “And I think you have your answer.”

Gradually, it dawned on him. He hadn’t reacted violently towards her. Sure, her revelation took him by surprise, but that was all it did. He wasn’t instantly disgusted or repulsed. And the reason for that was…

He grinned. “Thank you, Paz. I owe you one.” He spun on his heel and sprinted back the way he came.

“Don’t worry,” she called after him. “I’ll think of something.”

Dipper arrived, breathless, back at their tent. “Mabel,” he said as he stepped back inside, startling her. “I’m such an idiot.” He sat down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I was so worried about what everyone else would think that I didn’t stop to consider what I thought. Yes, you’re my sister.”

Mabel looked down, crestfallen.

“But you’re also my best friend.”

She paused and slowly looked back up at him.

“You say I’ve always been there for you. But you’ve always been there for me, too. I’d have been lost several times over if not for you. You deserve to be happy, and if I can provide that happiness for you, then _I’m_ happy to do so.”

Mabel’s eyes began to shine with tears. “Oh, Dipper, do you mean it?”

Dipper nodded and brought a hand up to her cheek. There was a radiance to her that he’d never seen before. Or maybe just never allowed himself to see. “When did you get to be so beautiful?”

Mabel laughed. “What are you talking about? I’ve always been beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “You’re right. May I…may I kiss you?”

Mabel sucked in a breath and licked her lips, then nodded her ascent.

Swallowing his trepidation, he slowly leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. He felt the softness of her lips. It felt wonderful. He lingered there a moment before slowly pulling back and looked into Mabel’s eyes.

She grinned. “Wow.”

He returned her expression. “Heh. Yeah.”

“But,” she said, averting her eyes a bit, “is that all you want to do?”

“I want to do whatever you want to do.”

“Then, Dipper…I want you to take me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper blinked.

_Did I just hear what I think I heard? She wants me to “take” her? As in…sex?_

An instant later, he saw Mabel’s face turn to one of panic. “Oh God, Dipper, I’m sorry. That was too much to ask you, wasn’t it?”

He was quick to react, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. “No, it’s not that. Well…maybe a little bit, but is that really what you want?”

“Dipper, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“You have? Since when?”

“Later, Dip. Please.”

He breathed out. “Okay.” He held still for a long moment. “You’re sure?”

She responded by reaching a hand between his legs and taking him into her hand, squeezing it a couple of times. His reaction was immediate, his blood began rushing downward.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Dipper swallowed and nodded. He looked at his sister’s naked body, allowing himself to see her as a sexual being. Her silky smooth skin suddenly looked incredibly inviting to him. He ran his hand from her shoulder down her side, hesitating briefly at her hip before sidestepping her buttocks and sliding down her thigh to her knee. He reversed his course, but when he reached her waistline, Mabel’s hand took hold of his wrist and forced him to feel her backside.

He looked at her face, again making sure this is what she wanted. She simply smiled and nodded. He ventured his hand back further, almost to the cleft of her cheeks. Feeling a bit bolder, he gave it a tentative squeeze. Mabel responded with a soft moan.

Dipper wasn’t sure what it was about that sound, but it sent a buzz through his body. He wanted to hear more. He rubbed Mabel’s posterior more, eliciting a slightly louder moan. He brought his hand back up the side of her torso, pausing to look into his sister’s face as he gently rubbed her breast. Mabel closed her eyes and tilted her head back, biting her lip. He ran his thumb over her nipple and she whimpered his name, her legs parting slightly to show him her most precious spot.

Dipper swallowed again and slowly traced his fingers down her ribs and stomach. He felt her shiver as he passed her navel. Whether from tickling or anticipation, he couldn’t say for sure. Possibly both. His fingertips grazed a little bump of flesh near the top of her slit and she suddenly shuddered, her hands lashing out to grip his arms for stability.

“Mabel, are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

Mabel nodded her head, breathless. She gently gripped his hand and guided his fingers back to her nub. He watched her shudder again and understood. He slowly began rubbing it, drawing out a louder moan. He froze, not wanting to alert Derek and the others. After a moment of silence, he resumed fingering his sister. He felt himself stirring; the sounds Mabel was making was really turning him on.

Her hand reached down and grabbed his, bringing him to a stop. He looked into her eyes. There was a hunger in them he’d never seen before. “Dipper,” she breathed, “I’m ready.”

He nodded, pulling his hand away. He watched his sister lay back, spreading her knees apart and giving him a full view. He felt his heart thump in his chest. Here was his twin sister, quite literally opening herself up to him. Part of him still couldn’t believe this was actually happening. But she really, truly wanted this of him, and the the more he saw of her like this, the more he found himself wanting this, too.

He crawled up to Mabel, positioning himself between her thighs. He gripped himself and carefully lined it up with her entrance. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pressed forward and watched as the head sank inside.

Suddenly, Mabel gasped, causing Dipper to stop. His eyes widened. “Oh jeez,” he said, “I’m so sorry, Mabel.” He began to pull back out, but he felt her legs wrap around his waist and hold him in place.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. “No, it doesn’t hurt,” she said. “I just feels so wonderful.”

“Yeah?”

Mabel answered by simply nodding her head and humming. Slowly, Dipper continued pressing into her, feeling himself surrounded by a soft, moist warmth. Mabel wasn’t kidding, it did feel wonderful. He closed his eyes and took in the sensation. When he felt his pelvis come into contact with something, he reopened his eyes and saw that he was completely inside his sister.

“Mabel, look,” he said, in awe.

“I know, Dipper, I can feel you.” She looked at their joining. “Oh, wow…”

“Yeah,” Dipper said. “Holy crap.”

“I love you so much, Dipper. Move.”

Slowly, Dipper pulled out partway before pushing back inside. _Oh my God,_ he thought. _This is incredible!_ After a few more thrusts, he suddenly felt the pressure building up inside him.

“Mabel,” he rasped. “I-I’m…”

“It’s okay,” she replied. “I’m close, too.” She reached a hand down between them and began to rub herself furiously.

“But-“

“I know, Dip, but it’s okay. Fill me up.” She locked her legs behind his waist, keeping him in place.

Moments later, he was jolted by one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced. He felt himself spasm inside his sister, spilling his essence into her. Within seconds, she brought herself to climax, her voice becoming a high keening squeal. Dipper hoped no one else could hear her, or at least couldn’t decipher its meaning. As Mabel came back down, her legs unlocked and Dipper felt himself slip out of her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t last longer,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mabel said. “We can work on that for next time.” She suddenly paused, looking fearful. “Unless…you don’t want a next time.”

Dipper looked at her. _Even after that, she wants to continue?_ He took her hand in his and kissed it. “Of course I want a next time, Mabel.” He watched her smile in relief. “But what if I got you pregnant?”

Mabel chuckled. “You don’t need to worry about that. Mom put me on the pill before we left home. She was all concerned about frat boys ‘taking advantage of me’ or whatever. Not that she ever had to worry about me being with some stupid frat boy. The only boy I wanted was you.”

Dipper grinned. “That reminds me, you said something about wanting this for awhile now. Since when?”

She took a breath. “Well, I’d felt something different for you since about the time we turned fourteen. But I didn’t know just what it was I felt until junior prom. We both had our dates, I had Rick and you had Lucy, but when I looked at the two of you I just felt so…jealous.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. It took me a moment before I realized that I wanted to be your date instead of her. There were a couple times I almost said something, but I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“So when you felt me behind you this morning, you thought maybe you had a chance.”

Mabel nodded.

“How’s that for serendipity? We accidentally get booked at a nudist camp and you get a chance to confess your love.”

He saw his sister stiffen slightly at that. _She didn’t…did she?_

“Mabel, did you know the whole time that we were coming to a nudist camp?”

“Please don’t be mad! I just…I wanted you so badly, but I didn’t think I ever would. So I thought this would be the next best thing. I might not be able to have you, but I could at least see all of you.”

He laughed. “I’m not mad, Mabel. Honestly, I’m glad you convinced me to do this.”

“You are?”

He nodded. “I think it’s helped me loosen up a bit. How difficult can things really be when I survived a weekend naked?”

They broke into laughter as Dipper shifted himself around behind Mabel, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. She in turn placed her arm atop his, lacing their fingers together. She gently rubbed his thumb with hers as she closed her eyes.

“I love you, Dipper.” Dipper grinned, leaning forward and kissing her ear.

“I love you, too,” he said, laying his head back down as the pair of them drifted to sleep.

When Dipper woke the next morning, he was met with Mabel’s sleeping face. _She must have turned around in her sleep._ He reached a hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. A moment later, she stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw it was Dipper who woke her, she grinned.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning, Dipper.”

“Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “But I like waking up like this.”

Dipper leaned in and pressed their lips together. Mabel curled her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. At length, Dipper pulled back and smiled. “I like waking up like this, too. But we should probably get up.”

“Okay,” she said, keeping her arms wrapped around him and staying still.

“Mabel,” Dipper said after a moment, “come on.”

“Yeah, I know. Go on ahead.”

He narrowed her eyes at her, realizing her game. He pushed himself up, pulling her with him to a sitting position. “Are you really going to make me do this, Mabel?”

Mabel rolled her eyes playfully. “I guess since you got me this far, I can go the rest of the way myself.” She placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder and pushed hard as she stood, shoving Dipper back down on the mattress.

He laughed as he fell. “Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” He pushed himself back up and wrapped his arms around Mabel’s waist, pulling her back down. She shrieked as she fell and they both laughed. At last, they both stood and grabbed their towels. They shivered slightly as they stepped outside and walked to the comfort station. Dipper briefly considered inviting Mabel to share a shower, but thought better of it. Best not come out to find someone waiting for their stall. That would be difficult to explain. Especially if they got frisky while they were in there.

Still, he couldn’t resist the urge to reach over and gently squeeze Mabel’s buttocks. She jumped up with an, “Eep!” before looking at him with mock anger and driving a finger into his ribcage.

“Okay, okay! Truce!”

“Serves you right,” she said before stepping into a stall and closing the door.

Dipper took the stall next to hers. As he stood under the spray, he wondered how so much happened so quickly. Just a few days ago, he was looking for a break away from school and just life in general. And now he was starting the last day of a weekend getaway at a naturist camp with his twin sister. And then, to learn about his sister’s secret desire for him just the day before. He still hadn’t fully grasped what that meant, for him and for them. But he knew that the two of them would make the best of it.

He quickly washed up and rinsed off before stepping out of the shower and drying off. He found Mabel patiently waiting for him outside. They grinned at each other as they returned to their tent. Dipper opened the trunk of the car and pulled a couple pouches of Pop Tarts from the cooler.

“What do you think?” Dipper asked as he handed a pouch to Mabel. “You wanna go walk around the camp one last time before we pack up?”

“Yeah. Don’t forget, we promised to go see Pacifica before we left.”

“Right.” Towels and Pop Tarts in hand, the twins set off down the path as the sun rose higher. As they passed the lake, they spotted some of the group they met the day before, waving to them as they went. Soon, they found the pathway they pursued Pacifica down. Following the path, they eventually reached a clearing where they saw the most expensive looking RV they had ever seen.

It was bright pink with gold trim, and Dipper noticed the hood ornament glittering in the sunlight. He wasn’t certain, but he wouldn’t put it past the Northwests to have it diamond-encrusted. From one side, they saw a hot tub extending out. Inside, they saw Pacifica soaking.

“Dipper! Mabel!” she called. “Care to join me?”

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look. She seemed to be having the same thought he was: _Is she joking? Of course we would._

“Don’t mind if we do,” he said as they strolled up to her. They kicked off their shoes and stepped into the churning water, sitting across from their blond friend.

“So how did last night go?” she asked them. “You seem to both be in good moods.”

Dipper saw Mabel blush, and not necessarily from the hot water. “Well, after you and I finished talking, I ran back to the tent and I told her how I felt.”

Pacifica grinned slyly. “And is that all?”

Dipper suddenly found it difficult to speak. He joined his sister in blushing in the water.

Pacifica squealed. “You did, didn’t you?”

Mabel snapped back to attention. “We did what? What did we do?”

“Had sex, of course.”

If it were possible to turn any more red, they certainly would have done so at that point. “I knew it!” Pacifica crowed. Mabel started to look at Dipper as if he had just punched a baby. “Don’t worry, Mabel. He didn’t tell me yesterday. I’d known for awhile that you had a thing for him.”

“Wha? How?”

“It’s as plain to me as the nose on your face. You don’t need to worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Just like that?” Mabel asked.

“How about I even the odds by sharing a secret with the two of you? Would that seem fair?”

The twins considered. “Maybe,” Mabel said. “It would depend on the secret.”

Pacifica smirked and stood up in the tub, stepping closer to the twins. “Let’s just say you’re not the only one with a secret crush.” With that, she reached behind Dipper’s neck and pulled him for a kiss. It wasn’t like the kisses he shared with Mabel that morning. There was a greater urgency to them, as though she’d had these feeling pent up for much longer. He felt her tongue lick at his lips as she pulled away.

Her lust-filled eyes looked into his. “On either of you,” she added, turning her head and bringing Mabel in for a kiss of her own. Dipper watched as the two girls kissed. Mabel surprised him by reaching a hand up to Pacifica’s cheek. He was very happy that the hot tub was churning right now. The bubbles were doing a great job of covering him up.

Pacifica broke the kiss and looked at the two of them, breathless. “So what do you think?”

After a long moment, Mabel finally spoke. “I think we should get together sometime in the near future and… _discuss_ it?” She arched her eyebrow on the last words.

Pacifica giggled. “Sure, we can… _discuss_ it anytime you want. Maybe you can come up to the mansion the next time my parents go out on holiday?”

Dipper grinned. “Sounds fun.”

“Or we could go over things inside right now?” she said, gesturing to the RV.

“We’ve actually got a long drive back home, so I’m afraid we can’t,” Dipper said. “It’s tempting, though.”

“Oh, poo. Well, I’m going to hold you guys to this. Sometime this summer, alright?”

“Promise,” Dipper said, before turning to his sister. “Well, Mabel, shall we go pack our stuff and head on home?”

Mabel nodded. “Yeah, I think we can get home before dark.” They rose and, after drying and saying good-bye to Pacifica, walked back to their campsite. Together, they deflated the air mattress and folded the sheets, then took down and packed away the tent. Once they had everything put away in their car, Dipper pulled out their luggage. He opened his bag and as he pulled out a pair of underwear he paused.

“Something up, Dip?” Mabel asked.

“It’s just, we’ve gone this weekend completely naked. It’s going to be weird going back to wearing clothes all the time.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve gotten kind of used to going around nude.”

“You know what?” Dipper asked, pushing his underwear back into his bag and pulling out his shorts. “I’m going commando.”

Mabel giggled. “Look at you, being all edgy and stuff. But you know, I think I’ll join you. Sort of.” She pulled out a t-shirt and pulled it down over her head, not bothering to put on a bra.

“I think I might start going nude around the apartment, too.”

“You just read my mind,” Mabel said. “I was also thinking I could book another weekend here in a couple months?”

Dipper smiled. “And now you’re reading my mind.” He looked around the camp again, quickly replaying the weekend’s events.

Yes, they would definitely be returning soon.


End file.
